Hidding and Appearing
by Emana Ryan
Summary: Mikan Sakura has been in the academy ever since she was 10. She was hidden. Then she turned 15 and she was aloud to go to classes. What will happen when she enters class?
1. past

**This is what maybe my fourth fan fic thing? I hope you like this one. I am not sure how this will turn out. **

**Full summary- Mikan Sakura has been in the academy ever since she was 10. She was hidden. Then she turned 15 and she was aloud to go to classes. What will happen when she enters classes? Persona is also her brother? How does Tsubasa and Youichi know about her? Did she end up like a mini Persona? What happens if Natsume starts to hang out with her. Will everyone know what happened in her past. Or will her past come for her? And also ruin everything that wasn't meant to be?-**

_**-Past of Mikan when she was 10 years old-**_

"Mom why does dad always goes outside when he is home?" asked a young Mikan Sakura.

"How many times do I have to say this? You are special so people are after you. That is why your family is trying to help you," said Yuka, Mikan's mother.

"But you said I could kill them in one blow with all the training,:" said Mikan.

"I know what I said but then you could kill the people you don't want to kill," Yuka said.

"But you trained me to be strong," whined Mikan.

"Mikan, this is a parents job to protect their child," she said.

Mikan nodded and started to walk upstairs. Something stopped her, when she heard someone yell.

"Yuka! We have-" started Izumi before he dropped down the floor. His head rolled off somewhere else.

"Izumi!" you could hear Yuka shout.

"Hand over your daughter!" yelled a man who stepped on Izumi. Mikan was just watching from the stairs scared out of her mind.

"You are going to have to kill me first!" yelled Yuka going into the kitchen. She went under the table and pressed a button. Then while she was doing that the man grabbed her hair pulling her down onto the floor. The man got over her and stabbed her into the chest. He ripped her opened, making sure he got every organ in her body. Once he was happy with the kill he went to look around the house for Mikan. He smirked once he found a girl on the stairs looking horrified.

"You must be the girl we are looking for," he said.

Mikan just looked at him. She started to scream and her alice went out of control. Mostly her wind alice. That her mom stole for her. The wind shredded the man apart, along with all his back up. The wind got even more out of control. She destroyed anything in her way. In less then a hour the town was shredded apart. She just had the feeling of killing on her mind.

She got up and walked still ripping apart anything that was still standing. Then someone came up from behind her knocking her out. Her wind was still out of control. He just stared at her dodging her wind at sometimes. He got something from his pocket and placed it over her. The wind stopped after that. He looked at the person and picked her up. Then went out of the town she destroyed.

**3 days later-**

Mikan has been sleeping and didn't wake up once. The guy that brought her to the hospital was sitting next to her. Mikan started to move her hands two days ago. But she still wouldn't wake up.

**3 more days-**

Mikan finally got up about an hour ago. She saw the person beside her. She got confused and just stared at him. He noticed this and stared back at her. It lasted for 3 hours until he said something to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She just stared at him and nodded.

"I am Persona, also I am your brother," he said.

She stared at him before saying anything. "What happened to the town?"

"Everyone is gone," he said.

She flinched when hearing that. "Did I cause what happened to everyone?"

He nodded and walked out of the room, to get the doctor. When the doctor came in he didn't say anything just went over to Mikan and started to do some tests on her. When he found everything okay he nodded at Persona and went out of the room.

"What is going to happen to me?" asked Mikan.

"You are going to live with me. Right now we are at Gakuen Alice. It is a school where people like you go for your powers. You will not go to class. Maybe in the future you can but right now you are to dangerous. I will be teaching you more about how to control your alice more. You will also be hidden from everyone. Once you get out of the hospital we will go and get you control devices. So rest up so we can get to work right away," he said and walked out of the room. He looked like a mess cause he was so worried about his younger sister. He let his class do what ever. Well a break for a week. He had to get back to his old self within a couple of hours.

**Next day- Ability classes-**

Everyone who needed to be in the DA class was at the Northern Forest. They were very pissed cause their teacher was late. About an hour late. After 10 more minutes they sensed Persona. They looked at him and he looked like how he always was. But he was freaking out inside. He hated leaving his sister alone in the hospital. Who knows what could happen to her while he is away. He kept one hand in his pocket holding his phone. Hoping that he wouldn't get a call about something bad. Some of the students noticed he wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Persona," said some guy.

Persona snapped out of his thoughts for a moment just to realized that people were in front of him. It toke him a minute to think that he had classes today. He just stared at them for a minute, then he closed his eyes for a moment and opened them.

"Right well everyone mission," he said and handed everyone a folder. "Kuro Neko do not fail this or it is your suffering." Then he nodded and stared at them before walked away.

He got to the hospital only in five minutes. Then Subaru Imai came up to him to talk to him about Mikan.

"Persona, about Mikan, we need to talk about her alice type," he said.

"What about it?" asked Persona.

"She has the fourth type," he said. Persona just went wide eyed for a second and then went back to normal.

"Fine, when will she get out of the hospital?" Persona asked.

"Tomorrow she can leave," he said. Then he left to attend to a different person. Persona just went to Mikan's room to make sure she was okay.

"Persona you should rest," said Mikan. She sensed Persona before he entered the room.

Persona entered the room. "I need to make sure you are okay."

"You are a mess," she said.

"Yeah, then get out of the hospital sooner," he said.

"I get out tomorrow," she said.

Persona sighed and gave up. He nodded and walked out of the room.

**Next day- At the hospital.**

"Persona you need to sign all these papers," said Subaru. He handed Persona about 10 papers. Persona got to sign all them. When he was done, Mikan was just walking out the room. She still felt a little bit weak. Persona nodded at her and walked away. Mikan just followed him. They arrived at a house type deal in the middle of the Northern Forest. Then they saw Bear. Bear looked at Mikan for a minute before trying to kick her. Mikan dodged it barley.

"Mikan this is Bear he will be your teacher for fighting and what not," said Persona.

Mikan nodded and looked back at bear before smirking. Bear stared at her for a minute before going to get a broom and clean.

_Boring _thought Mikan.

"Mikan get some rest I have to go to class for a minute or so," said Persona walked away. Mikan just ignored him.

"Bear," whispered Mikan.

Bear was a little scared that she just started to talk. That was not all he got scared about. When she talked her wind picked up and sliced through some trees.

Persona was at his class when they all heard a noise. The students were about to walk toward the noise when the teacher stopped them.

"Stay put, I already know what it is you guys don't bother about it," he said.

"Persona you are hiding something what is it?" asked Kuro Neko.

"Shut up if you don't want all your friends dead," hissed Persona.

Kuro Neko kept quit after he said that. Persona then stared at them and handed them folders.

"Missions," was all Persona said and left the was the noise came from. When he arrived back at the cabin place he found trees lying all over the place. Then he saw Mikan looking scared out of her mind. He sighed and picked Mikan up over his back. Then he walked away.

After a few minutes he was at central town. He walked around to a store, with Mikan still over his shoulder.

"Hikaru I need control device," said Persona. Then a guy who looked like he was in his early 20s walked out. He had brown hair that was all messed up. Then he had blue eyes.

"Come," he said opening a door to the back. Then Persona went to the back and he still has Mikan over his shoulder.

"I need a couple of controls for the person over my shoulder," said Persona.

"How many?" he asked.

"At least 5," Persona said. Hikaru went to one of the drawers. He handed it to Persona to look at. After he looked over the controls he picked two necklaces, one bracelet, and two earrings. He gave them to Hikaru and he nodded. He took Mikan's ear and pierced it. He then gave the controls back to Persona so he could put them on her. So he did put them on. The necklace was silver with a purple heart on it. The bracelet was just silver. Then the two different earrings were black and blue.

"Thanks," said Persona and walked out of the shop. He went back to the cabin. He wanted Mikan to go to sleep but she wouldn't go to sleep. Then Persona yelled at her to go to sleep. In the end she got knocked out.

**The next day-**

"Mikan wake up!" yelled Persona.

"Shut up will you!" yelled Mikan.

"Not until you get up!" he yelled.

"I am up so I don't know what you are talking about!" she yelled.

Persona just glared at her. She glared back at him. It went on for about 5 minutes. Then Bear entered the room. He looked at the two people glaring at each other. Then he hit both of their heads.

"Ow Bear why the hell did you do that!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Mikan language," said Persona.

"Screw language. Those past years with my parents and not swearing and acting all good is over," she smirked.

"This is going to be long training," sighed Persona.

**PEOPLE IT IS NOT THE END YET! **

_**The years past and it never really changed. Mikan meant her uncle Kazu about the second year she was staying in the academy. She went to do missions about 1 year after she arrived there. Persona was always worried whenever she went to do a mission. She stole a lot of alices. She meant Aoi Hyuuga about 3 years later. No one knew she was at the academy but Persona and Kazu. Then also Aoi I guess. She ended up being one of the strongest person within the school. She got over at least 25 control devices. Persona was careless two times. You will find out later.**_

**Present day**

"Mikan were are you!" yelled Persona. Mikan walked out from the shadows in front of Persona and stared at him.

Persona raised an eyebrow. "Where were you?"

"I grabbed a random folder and went on a mission," she stated.

"What the hell Mikan you can't tell me about it or anything!" yelled a really pissed of Persona.

"You would have said no," stated Mikan.

"Of course I would have!" he yelled.

"See and you won't let me go on missions I want to so why not?" she asked.

"Because you choose the highest rank missions!" he yelled.

"Right because I like a little challenge," Mikan smirked.

"Fine do what ever you want!" he yelled.

"You give in way to easy," she smirked.

"Okay I might say do whatever you want but next week you are going to school" he yelled.

"Yeah I know you and our uncle kept yelling about that two me," said Mikan lying on the couch.

"You are so weird," said Persona.

"Yeah and you are gay," said Mikan.

"I am not gay," he said.

"And I am not weird," smirked Mikan.

Persona just glared at her then left the house to go to his class.

**How did you guys like the new story? I finished it last night but before I could upload it I had some work to do. HEHE. Tell me if I should keep going. Review.**


	2. school

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Normal POV- Kazu's office.**

"Persona are you sure she can keep control of all her alices?" asked Kazu.

"As long as she doesn't show sadness or anything else besides being pissed," said Persona.

"What happens if she gets pissed?" asked Kazu.

"Her alice type acts up," he said.

"If it comes then I will just take the medicine," said Mikan.

"I have the medicine," said Persona.

"Then give me some of the pills," she said.

"You know we can not do that," said Kazu.

"Then let me not go to school," she said.

"I wish we could but you need an education," said Persona.

"Stupid. I know everything already," she said.

"You know Persona, she is right she is smarter then anyone in this school," said Kazu.

"Yeah I know but I want her to go to class for once in her life," said Persona.

"Fine, when do I go to class?" asked Mikan.

"When your teacher comes," said Kazu going back to some paper work.

"Which is when?" she asked.

"Few minutes," said Kazu.

"Mikan you will be hiding all your control devices," said Persona. Mikan nodded.

Persona went to sit in a chair. Mikan just sat in thin air, playing with some water. After about 5 minutes someone burst open the door. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"HELLO I AM HERE TO PICK UP A NEW STUDENT!" he sang.

"Oi are you gay or something," stated Mikan.

"My name is Narumi and who are you?" he asked.

Mikan just stared at him. Then Persona got up, making Narumi flinch a little.

"Her name is Mikan Sakura and if you hurt her you will not last another second," he said.

Narumi just nodded and motion Mikan to come with him.

"Bye guys I will talk to you guys later," said Mikan and went out of the room behind Narumi.

"So how do you like the academy so far?" asked Narumi. Mikan didn't say anything.

"Can't you talk? You talked to Kazu and Persona before you left so why not talk now?" he asked. Mikan just glared at him then she was about to touch his shoulder when Persona came out of no where and held her hand.

"Do not kill anyone whenever you want," he said.

Mikan just stared at him. She snapped her arm back. "Persona you never said anything about not killing anyone."

Persona just stared at her for a moment then looked back at Narumi. "Narumi makes sure she does not try to kill anyone. I will be near your classroom just in case," he said and left.

"Well.. Lets go to the classroom it is just right over there," said Narumi trying not to show his fear.

Mikan nodded and walked over to the door.

"Wait outside until I tell you to come in," he said and skipped his way into the classroom.

"HELLO MY DEAR STUDENTS!" he sang. Some just looked at him. Then some were sleeping. One was reading a manga. That was Natsume. One was looking at his bunny. Then another one was fixing something. Maybe a baka gun. "WELL ANYWAY WE GOT A NEW STUDENT!" Then everyone paid attention but those 3 people. Narumi waved toward Mikan. She went into the classroom showing no emotion. Some of the guys were whistling and some fainted. The girls looked at her with envy. "COULD YOU INTRODUCE YOURSELF?"

Mikan looked at him for a second. "Mikan Sakura." Then she looked out the window.

"WELL ANYONE HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR HER?" asked Narumi. Then almost everyone put up their hands. Of course you know who didn't. "OKAY KOKO YOU GO FIRST!"

"What star rank are you?" he asked. Mikan just looked at him.

She sighed. "Special."

"RIGHT NEXT QUESTION!" said Narumi clapping. "YOU WITH THE BROWN HAIR I DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME!"

"Right well what ability class are you in?" the guy asked. She looked at him. She didn't want to answer anymore questions.

_Maybe if I ignore them they will stop with the questions _she thought. So it was 5 minutes of questions and her ignoring them all.

"OKAY UM.. LETS FIND A PARTNER FOR YOU!" sang Narumi. Mikan glared at him then looked outside. "OKAY I GOT THE PERFECT ONE NATSUME WILL BE YOUR PARTNER!" Some girls cried about him being partnered with her. "AND YOU WILL SIT NEXT TO HIM!" Mikan nodded and started to walk down the aisle. "SINCE THERE IS A NEW STUDENT FREE PERIOD!" Then he hopped out of the room.

Mikan just sat down next to Natsume. Ruka looked over at Mikan with a small smile. Mikan just glared at him then looked back outside. Then two people came up to her.

"Hey I am Nonoko and this person beside me is Anna," she said while smiling. Mikan just stared at her then got up. She was about to go to the window when someone spoke.

"Mikan? Is that you," asked someone behind her. She looked behind her and she froze. There stood one of her best friends that left her 6 years ago. The class was silent wondering how she knew Mikan.

"Hotaru," whispered Mikan. She felt a tear come down her face. Then the wind started to pick up in the class. Turning more violent by the second. Everyone in the room got scared. Mikan held her head.

"Mikan what is wrong!" yelled Hotaru. She tried to go over to Mikan.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Mikan. By this time Natsume was awake cause his manga flew away from him. He was about to get up when he saw someone in front of Mikan.

"Mikan settle down or you will do 'it' again," he said bending down to hug her. Mikan just got wide eyed from what he said. The guy just patted her head so she would settle down.

"Thanks Persona," she whispered. She was still in the hug. Everyone around them got confused on what was happening.

"Mikan do you want to go back for today?" he asked. Mikan nodded. Persona got up still holding Mikan.

"Oi Persona what is going on?" asked a crimson eyed person.

"Kuro Neko don't get into things that do not involve you," he said and left the room.

"Mikan," whispered Hotaru. Everyone looked at her. She just left the room.

**Next day in the morning, classroom.**

It was about time for class to start. Everybody was wondering if Mikan was coming to class or not. Hotaru was working on her invention. She was really worried about Mikan. Then Natsume was just reading his manga. Even though he really wanted to talk to Mikan. Ruka he was scared that something might happen again.

Then Narumi skipped in the classroom. He looked around the room. When he didn't see Mikan he frowned. "WELL LETS START CLASS."

After 10 minutes the door slammed open. The first person to walk into the room was Mikan. The person behind her made the whole class go stiff. Behind her was Persona. Then they looked over at Mikan. This time they noticed a lot of jewelry on her. Narumi was in the corner hiding.

"Mikan be careful," Persona said. She nodded and went to her seat. Persona stared at her for a second and left the room.

"WELL NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US," said Narumi slowly coming out of his corner. Mikan just stared at him for a second. "WELL SINCE MIKAN IS HERE FREE PERIOD." He jumped out of the window, flying away. Almost everyone just sweat dropped.

"Mikan," said someone in front of Mikan.

She looked up to see Hotaru in front of her. She stared at her for a minute then got up.

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" yelled someone from Mikan's side. Mikan turned to see who it was. She just stared at a girl who she looked like she could call her Permy.

"Who are you?" asked Mikan with a 'I-don't-care-who-you-just-die' look.

"I AM SUMIRE SHODA, PRESIDENT OF THE NATSUME-RUKA FAN CLUB!" she yelled.

"Right, who are they?" asked Mikan. Two guys stood up. Mikan just stared at them, then looked back at Permy.

"NOW WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WITH THAT FAKE ATTITUDE!" Permy yelled.

Mikan just stared at her for a second. She could feel anger coming from her. She hated when people yelled at her just because they are stupid. She can keep control but not that good.

"Mikan why are you like this?" asked a person. She almost forgot about Hotaru. Mikan looked back at her.

"Hotaru I got a question," she said.

Hotaru just nodded.

"Do you know what happened to our village?" she asked.

"The academy told me that it got destroyed by a tornado," Hotaru said.

Mikan sighed and started to walk again. She touched the door handle and sparks started flying everywhere. Everyone just stared at her just waiting for her to flip out. Mikan just stared at her hand. She had a burn mark on her hand now.

"Mikan are you alright?" asked Hotaru.

Mikan put her hand down and looked at Hotaru.

"Don't worry about it to much," she whispered.

"You just got a burn mark on your hand! By now you would have been bawling," Hotaru said.

"Don't get me mixed up with someone who died along time ago," said Mikan kicking the door. The door fell down. She was about to walk out when Persona appeared in front of her.

"Mikan I think you over did it on the door," he said.

"Not my fault the door is weak," she said.

"It's a door its not suppose to be strong," Persona whined. Everyone was surprise. Persona and Mikan were arguing. Persona was losing and Mikan was winning.

"Are you guys having fun?" asked someone from the door. Everyone looked over at the door. There stood Kazu.

Mikan smirked and Persona rubbed his head. "Kazu make Mikan stop destroying everything."

"Shut up Persona," hissed Mikan. Persona glared at Mikan for a moment.

"Anyway, Mikan shouldn't you be gone?" asked Kazu.

Mikan just stared at Kazu then turned to Persona. "Folders."

Persona just looked at her. "Fine." Then he placed 10 folders in her arms. She walked to the window and jumped out.

"Persona," said someone. Persona looked over his shoulder and saw Hotaru, walking towards him.

"What is it?" he growled. Everyone stiffened at his voice. Hotaru just kept walking towards them

"I want to know what really happened to the village," she stated. Kazu and Persona just looked at each other.

"Ms. Imai if we did tell you would you still care about Mikan like you do now?" asked Kazu.

"Of course I will," she said. Kazu nodded towards Persona. Persona gave a small nod back and went to the window. He reached out into the wind. He grabbed some air. Then he pulled his hand back and then Mikan fell into the room. Everyone was shocked, but Persona and Kazu.

"What the hell Persona," she hissed.

"Mikan tell Hotaru what really happened to your village," stated Persona. Mikan twitched. She looked over at Hotaru. Then she sighed.

"The village was destroyed because my parents got killed in front of me. I got scared and mad at the same time and my alice got out of control. The village got torn apart because of me. I killed everyone," she said.

Hotaru was stiff. She couldn't come up with any words. The class few in silent, well not like it was talking. Natsume just got wide eyed. Ruka looked scared.

"Mikan its not your fault," said Hotaru. She walked besides Mikan.

"Yes it was I could control my alice if I wanted," said Mikan. She could feel tears coming. Then she could feel her anger building up, from the memories. Then she could feel her body go weak. She just ignored it, but Persona started to notice it.

"Mikan you _need_ to calm down," he said. He walked towards Mikan and put a hand on her shoulder. Mikan started to shake a little. Everyone was looking at her.

"I have to go," Mikan said. She went to the window and jumped to the ground. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. Everyone was just watching her. Mikan got up and she noticed she was bleeding on her leg. She ignored it and went to the forest.

"That is always like her," sighed Persona.

"I always wonder about her way of calming down," said Kazu. Persona just shrugged and walked out of the room. Then Kazu followed him.

_That was kinda interesting _thought Natsume. He just got up and left the room. He walked over to his Sakura Tree. Then he jumped up to his favorite branch. It was about 10 minutes when he started to hear coughing. When he looked down he saw Mikan clutching her chest. It looked like she needed to breath. Natsume hopped down and he was in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Mikan just stared at him before coughing more. This time some blood was coming out of her mouth. Natsume was stunned to see blood coming out. He knew what it was because he had the same thing.

"Oi are you okay?" he asked. _That sounded so stupid. Of course she isn't okay! I must sound some retard._

"Natsume what are you doing?" asked someone behind him. Natsume looked back. He saw a person with a star under his left eye.

"Tsubasa, this new student is coughing up blood," said Natsume pointing down to Mikan.

Tsubasa looked at the girl. Then he went wide eyed.

"Mikan!" he yelled and ran over to her. Natsume was stunned.

_How does Tsubasa know her? _

"Mikan its me Tsubasa. What are you doing here? Where is Persona?" he asked. Mikan didn't answer anything. She just kept coughing. Tsubasa put her arm about his shoulder and picked her up. "Natsume I am going to take her to Persona." Then he left, leaving a very confused Natsume.

**Where Persona is.**

Persona was just in his office when he heard a knock. He said for the person to come in. Then Tsubasa entered the room caring Mikan still. She was coughing more and more by the second.

"Tsubasa, put her on the couch and get her medicine," said Persona getting up from his chair. He was besides Mikan.

Tsubasa went to the back room to get her pills. Once he returned he handed them to Persona. Persona held Mikan so she could take the pills.

"Persona why isn't she hiding?" asked Tsubasa.

"We decided to put her into classes," he said. Then they heard the door open. They looked over at the door.

"Youichi, what are you doing here?" asked Persona.

"I heard Mikan was going to class," stated Youichi.

**Okay well that's it for now. I don't know when I am going to update. I am having a lot of family problems and yeah. So I have to deal with that. So hope you like the chapter. Review.**


	3. Pets

**Do not own.**

**Last time I am not explaining I am to tired. Read the chapter if you forgot. **

**Normal POV-Class time the next day.**

Natsume was pretending to read his manga. He was actually thinking about yesterday at the Sakura Tree.

_How does Mikan know Tsubasa? _thought Natsume.

Then class started. Mikan wasn't in the room. Everyone got worried. Since what happened yesterday. It was about 20 minutes when Mikan came in. Persona was right behind her. The class noticed Mikan had gotten a scar on her leg. Mikan just ignored all the stares and walked toward her seat.

"Mikan I have to go today so keep calm," said Persona and walked out of the room.

"WELL MIKAN NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US!" sang Narumi. Mikan just glared at him then rested her head on the table. After a few minutes she was asleep. Everyone was staring at her thinking of the same thing. _She looks more peaceful asleep, then when she is awake. _Natsume just stared at her through the rest of the class time.

When class was over Mikan opened her eyes and got up from her seat. Then she heard the door to the classroom open. Everyone looked who it was. Then in came a silver haired kid. He looked around then he saw Mikan.

He started to cry a little bit. "Onee-san!" he yelled and ran and jumped on Mikan.

"Youichi what are you doing?" Mikan asked.

He tried to stop his tears. "I wanted to see you," he whined. The class just looked stunned.

"Youichi how do you know Mikan," said the crimson eyed person. Youichi looked at Mikan wondering if he should say anything. Mikan nodded her head side ways only making sure he saw.

"I am not aloud to tell," he said. Natsume gritted his teeth.

"Mikan maybe you should tell them. In the end they will find out," said a voice by the window. Everyone looked towards the window. Persona.

Mikan nodded. "Youichi knows me because I was training one day. Then he came because he heard something explode. He came over and Persona didn't even sense him."

"Training?" asked Hotaru.

"I have been in this academy in secret for the last 5 years," stated Mikan. Everyone looked at Mikan with wide eyes. Natsume was gritting his teeth.

"Is there anything else?" asked Hotaru.

"Persona and I are siblings," she said. Everyone got even more shocked. Natsume was just gritting his teeth. He is pissed a lot. "Kazu is my uncle."

"Right anyway Mikan you got a mission," said Persona. He went to her and handed her a folder. Mikan opened the folder and a smirk came on her face.

"Persona you gave me the hardest mission you got," she said happy.

"You would yell at me if I gave it to someone else," he said.

"Of course I would I love a little challenge," she smirked.

"Little?" asked Natsume.

"Well yeah, I mean these aren't that hard," said Mikan.

"Even though the first mission you ever did you wanted to die, because you thought it would be better with all the damage you have done," said Persona.

"I am alive aren't I? asked Mikan.

"Yeah after getting yelled at by Kazu and I," said Persona.

"Yeah sure whatever," said Mikan. Then she went to the window and jumped. This time she landed perfectly.

"I have a favor to ask of you guys," said Persona. Everyone nodded. "Mikan needs to keep her emotions down. If her emotions do go out of control can you guys calm her since I won't be around all the time?"

Everyone looked at each other and looked back at Persona and nodded. Natsume just walked out of the room. Ruka was being blackmailed by Hotaru. Everything just went the same. Mikan made friends but she wasn't there to actually say anything about that.

**Later that Night- Sakura Tree.**

Natsume was just on his favorite branch. He was reading manga. Then some went come and almost made the manga fly out of his hands. He looked below and saw Mikan running. There was three wolves running along side of her? Natsume got up and jumped down to get a better look. The biggest on was silver and about half of Mikan's height. Then the medium wolf was black and was a couple inches smaller then the silver one. Then the smallest was white with black around its neck. Mikan stopped running along with the wolves. She turned around and faced Natsume.

"What do you want?" she asked. Natsume starred at her then the wolves.

"What are with the wolves?" he asked.

"They are my pets," Mikan stated.

"Why would you own wolves?" he asked.

"For one I found them injured in the woods so I cared for them. Then two I think wolves are awesome," Mikan said. Then the silver one jumped on Mikan pushing her to the ground. Then it started to lick her. Then the other two started to do the same. Natsume just stood there not knowing what to say. Then he came closer and all three wolves looked at him. He stopped in his tracks. The black one got up and walked towards him. He sniffed him and licked his fingers.

"He likes you," stated Mikan. Natsume looked at her a little shocked. Then he was going to try to pet the wolf. When he put his hand against the head the wolf let him pet him.

"What are their names?" asked Natsume still concentrating on the black wolf.

"The silver one is Aneko she is the oldest of course," said Mikan.

"Aneko means older sister so that would make sense," said Natsume.

Mikan nodded. "The one that's by you is Mori."

"Meaning forest, but that is for hunting dogs," said a confused Natsume.

"Yup he is the hunter out of the three," said Mikan. Natsume nodded. "Now the white one is Aiko."

"Meaning little love," said Natsume.

"Yup because he is youngest and all of us love him so much," smiled Mikan. Natsume was kinda shock to see her smile. "Do you want to run with us?"

"Sure maybe I will get to know you more," said Natsume turning red after he said that. Mikan turned red to but turned to start running. They ran for about 2 hours talking about there what they like and what they dislike.

**Next day in class.**

Everyone was in the classroom. Natsume was waiting for Mikan to come to class. Hotaru wanted to talk with Mikan. Ruka was petting his bunny. After a few minutes the door opened showing Mikan. Persona was not with her this time. She walked into the classroom.

"Hello Mikan," said most of the class. Mikan just looked at them and went to her seat. Before Hotaru could get up two wolves came walking in. Scaring all the class but Mikan and Natsume. Aneko went to lay down by Mikan's feet. Mori went to lay down by Natsume's feet. Natsume just looked at the two wolves before turning to Mikan.

"Where is Aiko?" he asked.

"Most likely with Youichi. They get along really good," Mikan said. Natsume nodded and looked back at Mori.

"HELLO-," started Narumi as he ran into the room. He stopped once he saw two wolves on the ground by Mikan and Natsume. "WHY ARE THERE TWO WOLVES HERE?"

"They are mine," said Mikan.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE TWO WOLVES," he asked.

"Since when were you straight?" asked Mikan.

"I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN STRAIGHT," Narumi said.

"See answer your question?" asked Mikan.

"UM SURE WHY NOT?" he asked. Then he continued with class. One way or another the wolves ended up on Natsume and Mikan's lap. Making everyone distracted.

**How did you like the chapter. Sorry I just love wolves so I just have to add the wolves. I wish I owned a wolf. Maybe I could get a husky I mean they are sort of related I think. I don't know. Anyway REVIEW.**


	4. regular day

**Do not own.**

**Last time you met Mikan's pet wolves. Now lets begin the story.**

**Persona's and Mikan's house… Normal POV**

It was around 4 in the morning. Persona and Mikan were fighting against each other. The wolves were sleeping under a tree. Youichi was with the wolves, but he fell asleep around 3. Mikan was winning the fight, and Persona was tired. Next time he knew better then to steal her soda from the fridge. To Mikan this was just a game.

"Okay I won't steal it again. I promise," said Persona.

"You could have just asked me to stop," said Mikan.

Persona glared at Mikan for a moment. "You got a mission. It should take two days. No, it _will_ take two days. I want you to spy."

"Have you told the teachers?" asked Mikan.

"Yes they know you will be gone from class for two days," said Persona.

"Then I am going," said Mikan. She teleported herself to her room and got ready and went on her mission.

"Idiot kid," said Persona. Then he heard someone moan. He looked back and saw Youichi eyes opened and trying to wake up. "Hey do you need me to throw water on you?" Youichi just glared at Persona. "I am taking that as a no."

"Were is Onee-san?" asked Youichi looking around.

"She went on a two day mission," said Persona walking away.

**7am Classroom.**

Everyone was waiting in the classroom. Today they had Jinno. Then Mikan was no where to be seen that day. Some of the class thought if Mikan showed up late that she would be punished. Not like it would hurt her. After a few minutes Jinno came into the classroom. He looked over the class and wrote something on his little clip board thing. Then someone raised their hand.

"What do you need Anna?" he asked.

"Mikan will most likely be late today," Anna said.

"She is not coming to class today, she has _business_ to take care of," said Jinno. The class fell silent. They knew what he meant when he said that. Natsume started to grit his teeth. Hotaru started to get worried. Ruka looked at both of them worried. Then the class started.

**After classes.**

The group was going to walk out the room when they saw a silver haired guy enter the room.

"Youichi what are you doing here?" asked Natsume.

Youichi just stared at him before talking. "The wolves got lonely and I got bored." Then three wolves appeared from behind Youichi. All the group flinched besides Natsume and Hotaru. Mori saw Natsume and went besides him and sat down. Aiko sat besides Youichi. Aneko just stood there in her position. Natsume just looked at her.

"Youichi can you give me more information about them?" asked Natsume.

"Aneko is Mikan's wolf. She was the first one she found. The three aren't related. Anyway Aneko goes with Mikan on missions sometimes. She also is like a mother to Aiko. She is very protective of him. Just like Mikan is protective of me. Then Mori I um guess he is your wolf maybe. Mikan let them choose their owners. Anyway he is the hunter. He is also like a father to Aiko. Also very protective of Aiko. He treats Aneko like they are married. Aneko doesn't really mind it. Then Aiko was the last found. He is the kid. He is only a couple years old. The other two are about 6 years. They aren't fully grown yet. They think they will grow at least 5 more feet for Aneko and Mori. So pretty much Aneko is the mother, Mori is the father, and Aiko is the son," said Youichi. Longest he ever talked. Everyone stared at him.

"Right that reminds me," said Hotaru. Everyone stared at her. "Do you know anything about Mikan's mission?"

"She will be gone for two days. Persona told her not to come back until the days are up," said Youichi.

"Wait how do you know this?" asked Nonoko.

"Mikan was mad at Persona for stealing her soda at 2 in the morning. So I watched them fight around 3 in the morning," said Youichi.

"Did you just say soda?" asked Koko. He started to laugh so did everyone else besides Natsume and Hotaru.

"Yes, Mikan gets really mad if you still her soda," said Youichi. The people who were laughing started to laugh more.

**Natsume's POV**

Really? Soda? Well I guess I know never to steal her soda. I wonder who won.

"Who won?" asked Mochiage.

"Mikan of course, Persona is to weak," said Youichi.

Persona was weak? Since when I never could beat him! Why does Mikan get to beat the guy? Maybe she will teach me how to do that. Shot I forgot about the wolf next to me. Mori is like the father. Wait doesn't that make me like a father. Since Aneko is Mikan's wolf that would make Mikan like a mother. Then Youichi would be like our kid. What the hell am I thinking! Bad thoughts get out of my head. I do not like her. I just find her interesting. That's it! I haven't even known her that long! Even though we do get along really well. Okay maybe I started to like her a bit but that's all. Damn it! Bad thoughts go away!

**Next day in class. Natsume's POV**

So Mikan is coming back from her mission. I wonder how she is doing. Wait. Why do I care if she is okay or not! My head hurts really bad. Wait what time does she come back? Damn! I am doing it again! I need to stop thinking about her! And why the hell is her wolf following me! Isn't Aneko Mikan's wolf? Shouldn't she be with Mikan on the mission? Didn't Youichi say that she is usually with Mikan on missions. Damn it Mikan just come home so I will stop going crazy.

I saw Jinno come into the classroom and write something again and start the lesson. It was boring all through class. Mori has his head on my lap. Then Aneko was laying along side of Mori. Silver and black got together really well. Great now what am I thinking. I am going crazy. Everything is reminding me of Mikan. Wait I hear someone laughing. I looked around the room and I saw Koko trying to hide his laughter. I hope he knows that once he is alone he might actually just disappear somehow.

I smirked that got him to shut up.

**After class- Sakura Tree- Natsume's POV**

I was sitting at my Sakura Tree. No one really comes by. Well they know better then to come by this tree. I went up to my branch and soon fell into darkness.

When I woke up I started to hear coughing. It took my eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was night time. I had no idea what time it was. I started to hear coughing again. I looked down and saw someone leaning against my tree. I jumped down to see who it was. Once I got down I felt my heart stop. Mikan was coughing up blood. The grass started to have red on it. Mikan's hands were filled with blood. There were blood on her shirt. It was noticeable and she was wearing red. I went over to her and sat down.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. Really again? How many times do I have to sound stupid?

"Leave me," I heard her whisper. Wait doesn't she want help? I just stood up and looked at her. Where are her wolves when you need them? I just sighed and thought about what to do. I can't just leave her. Youichi would find a way to kill me. Plus I am not that mean to leave someone who is like this.

I sighed again and grabbed her waist and pulled her over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Not letting you stay out here," I said and went to my room.

Once we got to my room I dropped her on my bed. She just looked all over my room. What the hell? Maybe my room is even bigger then she imagined.

"Natsume your room is small," she said. What the hell does she mean its small?

"Oi Polka keep your thoughts to yourself," I said.

I saw her raise an eyebrow. Then slap her forehead. "I am going to kill Persona."

"What does Persona have to do with anything?" I asked.

"You got that from my panties. I didn't buy them Persona did," she said. I tried to hide my laughter.

"Why the hell did he buy them?" I asked.

"Cause he hates me going around central town," she said. That is messed up. But Persona buying little kid panties is funny as hell. Then I saw her cough more.

"So you got the fourth alice type," I said.

"Shut up and don't let anyone know about it," she hissed. I nodded and started to wipe up all the blood.

She is interesting. Hiding in the academy. Getting pissed off when someone steals her pop. Then Persona buying her panties. I still cant believe that part.

**Next day- Normal POV**

Everyone was in their classes. Well but Mikan she was in her uncle's office.

"Mikan you need to get more controls. Your alice is starting to act up again," said Persona.

"Okay I was planning on going to central anyway. I will just stop by Hikaru's place," said Mikan.

"Well just be careful," said Kazu.

"Do you have your card?" asked Persona.

"I always do," said Mikan walking out of the room.

Mikan walked towards her classroom. Before she opened the door she got attacked. She kept on getting licked. She opened her eyes and saw Aneko.

"Sorry Aneko that I couldn't bring you to my mission. Don't worry next time you can come," said Mikan petting the wolf.

"Yo Polka," said Natsume.

"Oh hey Natsume," said Mikan trying to get Aneko off her.

"Need help?" he asked. Mikan nodded. Natsume reached out his hand for her to grab it. She reached up her hand and grabbed his. Then he pulled her up. When she came up she ended almost in Natsume's arms.

"Thanks," she said and opened the door. Everyone looked who it was.

"Hello Mikan," said most of the class. Mikan nodded and went to her seat. Natsume was right behind her.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" yelled Sumire.

"Who are you?" asked Mikan.

"DO WE REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN? I AM SUMIRE SHODA! PRESIDENT OF THE NATSUME/RUKA FAN CLUB!" she said.

"Who are they?" asked Mikan in a 'I-am-stupid' tone.

"I FEEL LIKE WE HAVE DONE THIS BEFORE!" yelled Sumire.

"Cause you have been over this, idiot," said Hotaru.

"WHAT WAS THAT GOTH FREAK!" she yelled.

"Well it is true you are an idiot. How about we do this fair and square," said Mikan with an evil smirk. Everyone stared at her wondering what she was thinking. Koko only wishes that he could read her mind. Persona isn't by the classroom this time.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?" asked Sumire.

A very evil smirk came across Mikan's face. "How about we have a fight."

Everyone just stared at her. No one ever saw her fight before. They saw what would happen if her alice got out of control. Now what would happen if she had complete control in her alice.

"OKAY I AGREE! WHEN?" she said.

"Right now," said Mikan. Sumire nodded and ran after her. She tried to punch her. Mikan went the slowest movements as possible. She put her leg out and tripped Sumire. She fell face first on the ground.

"Did you give up?" asked Mikan. No one heard a word from Sumire. Mikan grabbed her by the hair. "Oh she is unconscious." Everyone just stared at Mikan. Then Natsume got up and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I think you over did it, Polka," he said.

"I didn't even do anything," Mikan said.

"Oh well just leave her be," said Natsume dragging her back their seat. Narumi skipped into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he found Sumire on the floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO SUMIRE?" he screamed. Everyone pointed towards Mikan. Narumi just looked at Mikan before speaking. "MIKAN DID YOU KILL HER? IF YOU DID THEN I AM DEAD BY PERSONA! HE TOLD ME NOT TO LET YOU KILL ANYONE. WHAT SHOULD I DO! MAY-" then he got cut off.

"She isn't dead _yet_, she is just sleeping," said Mikan.

Narumi nodded. "WELL FREE PERIOD JA!"

"Hey Mikan do you want to go with us to central town?" asked Anna.

"Sure I have to go there anyways," said Mikan getting up. Then everyone followed her.

**What do you think about the chapter? Review please! And thanks for all the reviews so far!**


	5. Central town

**Do not own.**

**This chapter is going to be about them going to central town.**

**Normal POV**

They just got off of the bus, that lead them to central town. They were talking about where to go first.

"Mikan-chan where are you going?" asked Anna.

"I have to go met this guy named Hikaru," said Mikan in a bored voice. Everyone just stared at her. Natsume just turned around a gritted his teeth.

"So you have a date?" asked Hotaru.

"You guys are so weird. No, I do not," said Mikan. Natsume still gritting his teeth.

"Then why do you have to see him?" asked Nonoko.

"I need something from him," said Mikan.

"Why can't you go anywhere else?" asked Ruka.

"He is the only place I can go to get it," said Mikan.

"What do you need?" asked Hotaru.

"You guys are making this difficult. Why don't you just come with me?" asked Mikan. They nodded and followed Mikan. They walked for two minutes. Then they ended up in front of a building. It was all black. No signs or anything on it. "Hikaru! Are you here. It's me Mikan!" Then this dude came out of nowhere and hugged her.

"Yo! Long time no see," he said walking behind the counter.

"It has only been a month," said Mikan. Everyone just seemed surprise. Natsume he felt anger.

"So what do you need?" asked Hikaru. "I think this time would be earrings would be best this time. You switched the earrings you had before with necklaces and or bracelets. Plus I think it would be interesting."

"Sure but it has to match the others," smirked Mikan. Hikaru nodded and went to the back.

"What is he getting?" asked Anna.

"You will see in a minute," said Mikan. Hikaru came back with two hands filled. He set it on the counter.

"Okay I was thinking. The others you got necklaces, bracelets, and the mask you wear for missions. So what about 3 earrings and 3 rings?" asked Hikaru.

"That works for me," said Mikan. Hikaru nodded and came out from behind the counter. He went over to Mikan and touched her neck and ear. Some could feel the heat going up. They just ignored Natsume. And stared to see what would happen. Hikaru poked three holes in Mikan's ear. She didn't even flinch at the needle. The others were kinda surprised. Then they watch as Hikaru put three earrings on each side.

"There that should be good. Now choose your rings," said Hikaru. He went back behind the desk. Mikan choose three rings. One was just black. The other two were silver with writing on it. It was old writing. It went back to the age 500 A.D. She thought it was interesting.

"How much?" asked Mikan.

"8608 yen," said Hikaru. **(That's like 100 in America. Just saying.)** Everyone got wide eyed. That was a lot of yen. Some of their months just dropped.

"Hikaru you are starting to lower the prices for control devices," said Mikan. Everyone just stared at her. Now they knew what was with all this now.

Hikaru just smirked. "Not my fault that you are over powering all of the devices."

"So what. Oh well," sighed Mikan. Then she took out a card from her pocket. She looked at it for a second and handed it to him.

"Thanks," said Hikaru. He scanned the card. It printed out a little check. He looked at it and smirked. He then put it in his pocket.

"Aren't you suppose to give me that?" asked Mikan. He just shrugged and gave the card back. Mikan nodded her head and left the store. The others followed her. "So how did you like him?"

"He looks weak," said Hotaru.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Mikan.

"Like fragile," said Hotaru.

Mikan sighed. "He is. He has trouble with his bones. I don't remember what it's called."

"Oi! Polka how do you know so much about this guy?" asked a rather pissed Natsume.

"He is like family. I have known him ever since I came to the academy," said Mikan.

"Which was when?" asked Anna.

"Five years ago," said Mikan.

"You were hiding that long?" asked Nonoko.

"Well yeah. I wasn't suppose to be seen by anyone. Then Persona was yelling at me one day. And Tsubasa heard it and came to see what it was about. When he went there he almost got hit by me. I stopped right before I hit him. Persona was hitting himself with a tree that time. Then I meant Youichi when Bear was out for a walk. He followed Bear to the house," said Mikan.

"What an interesting five years that has been," said someone behind them. They turned around and saw Persona against the tree.

"Do you need something?" asked Mikan.

"Actually Youichi came to the house looking for you," said Persona. Then a silver haired guy came from behind Persona.

"Onee-chan!" he yelled and launched himself at Mikan. Hugging her and crawling around to her back.

"Hey Youichi. Did you need something?" asked Mikan.

"No, I just wanted to get something for tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrow? What's going on?" asked Mikan.

"Nothing! I will tell you later," said Youichi. Persona slapped his forehead.

"Persona do I need to know the day?" asked Mikan.

"It is something that you should already know. But I wouldn't think twice about it," said Persona.

"All I know is that tomorrow is New Years," said Mikan.

"I still don't get why we have to go to class tomorrow," said Nonoko.

"Yeah I think we should have the day off," whined Anna.

"Youichi lets get going before it gets to late," said Persona walking away.

"Bye Onee-san," said Youichi. He got off her back, then gave her a quick peck on the check. Then he ran after Persona.

"Now what is tomorrow?" asked Mikan out loud. Hotaru just stared at her before hitting her in the back of her head. "What was that for!"

"Idiot," she said and dragged the group with her. Leaving Mikan alone. Mikan just shrugged and went to buy what she wanted to get.

"Hotaru what is wrong?" asked Anna.

"We are going shopping," she stated.

"For what?" asked Koko.

"Mikan," she stated. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Meaning?" asked Yuu.

"She forgot one thing. That is, her birthday is tomorrow," said Hotaru. Everyone just stared at her.

"How could she forget her own birthday?" asked Mochiage.

"Maybe something happened that she doesn't want to remember it," stated Natsume.

"Dude, I think that is you," said Kitsuneme. That earned a glare and a hit from Natsume.

"Would you shut up!" he yelled.

"Wow I was just saying," said Kitsuneme. That earned another hit from Natsume.

"Would you two shut up," said Hotaru. They nodded. "Well I don't care what you guys do. But I am going to buy her favorite strawberry flower." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What she likes growing them." Then she walked away.

"Lets go shopping for her birthday!" yelled Anna. She dragged Nonoko away. Leaving all the guys. Soon they all went different ways.

**At the bus stop later that day.**

Mikan was just standing there waiting for the rest of the group to come. She waited for a few minutes before she saw a note flouting above her. She grabbed it and read it.

_Mikan,_

_You have a mission right now. Not like others. I need you to follow MEO. Don't get seen. I would send someone else but you are most familiar with them. I understand if you get angry. But don't get out of control!_

_Rei._

Mikan just stared at the paper. She didn't know what to say. She never had to go after them. She stared and looked up. Her group were walking over.

"Hey Mikan what is that?" asked Anna. Seeing the piece of paper.

"I have to go. It is for a mission," she said. Everyone nodded and she teleported back to the house.

**So how was that? It only took me half an hour. It usually takes about 2 days to finish a story. So hope you like it. Review!**


	6. Bad Birthday

**Do not own.**

**Last time everyone went to central town. They meant Mikan's friend Hikaru. Then Mikan went on a mission! You will learn about the mission later on. So sad. Anyway to the story.**

**At the classroom the next morning- Normal POV**

Everyone was already in the classroom. Hotaru had her present for Mikan in her backpack. So she was just waiting for her. After awhile Jinno came in the room and started the lesson. Everyone kind of figured that Mikan will be here in a few minutes. So they waited for her to get into the classroom. After the class period was over Jinno exited the room. Then Narumi came into the room. Everyone was a little worried. Usually Mikan would be in class by now. So they looked around. Narumi just stared at them. Just hoping that Mikan would keep her word from last night, after the mission. Narumi was about to say something when the door slammed open. Then Mikan came in, right behind her were Persona and Youichi. Everyone just stared at her. They didn't know what to say.

"Mikan I am going," said Persona and he walked out.

"Wait, do I get to tell what day it is?" asked Youichi.

"Do whatever you want," said Persona before disappearing completely.

"Onee-chan!" yelled Youichi.

"What?" asked Mikan.

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Youichi. Then he ran up to her and hugged her.

"So that is what you guys were talking about," said Mikan.

"Why do you always forget?" asked Youichi.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me," said Mikan. Natsume heard what she said at the last part and turned to stare at her. Hotaru did to but decided to ignore it. Instead she got up and grabbed her backpack and walked over to Mikan.

"Mikan I got you something," said Hotaru. Everyone just stared at her.

"And what would that be?" asked Mikan. Hotaru just brought up her bag and got a plastic bag from inside of it. She gave it to Mikan and she opened to see what it was. Mikan just looked into the bag and looked at Hotaru.

"How do you still remember this?" asked Mikan. The class stared in confusion.

"I remember everything. We are best friends aren't we?" asked Hotaru. Mikan smirked and nodded at Hotaru. Then Youichi was searching for something in his pocket.

"Youichi what are you doing?" asked Mikan.

"Trying to find your present," he said. Then he found what he was looking for and brought out a little black box. Mikan raised and eyebrow before taking the box. When she opened the box she found a silver ring. It had two wolves on it. One was red and the other was blue. That was engraved into the ring. Then she saw writing inside of the ring. It read 'Peace never comes from the past, but can come from the future. Always look ahead and never behind.' She stared at the ring.

**Mikan's POV**

This ring was true. I am so lucky to have Youichi, and him reminding me of my promise. I looked down at Youichi before bending down and hugging him. I notice a few people stared because they were surprise.

"Youichi thank you," I said.

He smiled to me. "I thought you needed it." I just smiled at him. I didn't really know what to say to him. I was about to say something then he cut me off. "Persona bought you something to." Then I just stared at him in horror. Remind me never to go back home. I don't want his present.

"Do I have to get one from him?" I asked.

"Yes, or else he will cry in the corner again," said Youichi. I sighed. I knew I couldn't get out of this.

**Natsume's POV**

I saw Polka looking at that ring Youichi gave her. She looked really happy and sad. I still don't know anything about her past. Just that she was here for five years and she destroyed her town. I guess I got a lot to learn about her. Then I heard Youichi say something about Persona getting Mikan a present. I saw Mikan's face go like scared. Then it was something about Persona crying in a corner if Mikan doesn't get his present. Isn't Persona going kind of soft on her. He usually is very tough person. But when it comes to Mikan he is like a kitten. He seems weak when he is with her. Weird.

**Normal POV.**

Mikan got up from her hugging Youichi. She took one step and lost her balance and fell to the ground. Everyone was staring at her wondering what happened. Natsume just looked at her eyes then looked down at her right knee. He saw a big slash on it. And it was bleeding pretty badly.

"What happened?" he asked. Mikan just starred at him. Youichi looked towards the spot Natsume was staring at.

"Onee-chan was spotted on her mission. They had all traps go at the same time. Which was around 25 different traps. Onee-chan made it out but she got hit in the leg with a knife," said Youichi.

"All it was is a careless mistake," said Mikan. She tried to get up and it just made her cut bleed more.

"Maybe you should heal that," said Youichi.

"Natsume help me to my seat," ordered Mikan.

"Did you just give me an order?" asked Natsume.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" asked Mikan.

"Nope just asking," said Natsume. He got up and lifted Mikan. He held her bridal style to her seat. When he put her down he watched what she was going to do. Her hand started to glow black and she placed it over her cut. After a few minutes it started to turn red. Then she took it away from the cut. All that was left was a scare.

"Youichi are you happy now?" she asked. Youichi just sighed and left the room. Then someone came running into the room and jumped and hugged Mikan.

"Mikan Happy Birthday!" he yelled.

"Oi Tsubasa get off of me," said Mikan. Tsubasa stopped hugging her and stood up. Natsume wasn't to happy about Tsubasa suddenly hugging Mikan. So he was glaring at him. Tsubasa felt this and looked at him. So he just smirked.

"I got you a present," said Tsubasa trying to hug her again. Mikan moved a little away from him.

"Is the present a hug? If it is I don't want it," said Mikan. Natsume smirked to himself. He was happy that she didn't want a hug from him.

"No don't worry I learned from the last time," said Tsubasa. Natsume instantly frowned. Tsubasa pulled a red box out from his pocket. Then he gave it to Mikan. When Mikan opened the box her eyes grew big. Inside the box was a rose. Half was black and the other half was dark blue. It was that same rose that she was growing when she lived in the town, that she destroyed. She covered the box again.

"Tsubasa were did you get this?" she asked. Her voice was filled with sadness and a little happiness. Natsume noticed this right away and wondered what was in that box.

"I never told you this nether did Persona, but that night I was with Persona when he went to get you. He told me not to tell you until he thought it was time. I grabbed that rose. It was the only thing that wasn't in ashes," said Tsubasa. Everyone stared at Tsubasa. Mikan wasn't she was looking at the red box.

"Thank you Tsubasa. This is the only thing connecting me to my past life," said Mikan.

"I kind of figured, but don't let it distract you from you're future. Even if it comes," said Tsubasa. He turned about to walk away. Mikan suddenly got wide eyed and hugged him from his back. Everyone was staring at them. Natsume could feel his anger go up. Then it started to get hot in the room. Some people ignored it.

"What did he tell you?" asked Mikan.

"Trust me you don't want to know." said Tsubasa. He got out of her grip and walked out of the room. Mikan just stared at where he left. Then after a while she turned and walked back to her seat.

"Mikan, is everything okay?" asked Hotaru.

"Everything is fine. Just I want today to be over with," said Mikan. This caught the attention of many people. Mostly Natsume. He stared at her just wondering what she was hiding.

**Natsume's POV**

She is acting differently. I know she is hiding things from us. I wish she could tell us. But she will when she is ready. Usually I would use force but she is a different story. Why? She is just a normal person. Yeah she has a bad past, but that doesn't matter. Why should it? Yeah we gotten pretty close in the last few days. But I am just interested in her. But it feels like if I let her go we will both fall into the darkness. It feels like we need each other just to get out. What am I saying! We don't need each other. Plus if I told anyone else all this they would think I am in love. I do not love her! Maybe I should stay away from her for a while. Maybe that would clear my mind a little bit. Yeah that will work. I will forget all about this feeling and it will all work out. Good plan I am brilliant.

**After class in Kazu's Office. Normal POV**

Mikan was in front of her uncle at the moment. Persona was behind her.

"Did you need something?" asked Mikan.

"You will not go on missions for the rest of the week," stated Kazu.

"Yes, we wouldn't want what happened last time would we?" asked Persona.

"Why should it matter?" asked Mikan.

"Mikan you are not going to die," hissed Kazu.

"It is not like I really need to live," said Mikan. Persona twitched and walked to Mikan and pulled her hand so she was face to face with him.

"You are not doing this again. Every year during this time you want to die. How many times am I going to say this? Take all anger out on _them_," said Persona.

"I don't care! It is my fault so I should be the one punished," said Mikan.

"Mikan! Don't make me put security on you again!" yelled Kazu.

"You know that won't effect me! So just let me do what I want!" yelled Mikan.

"Not happening," stated Persona.

"Fine," said Mikan. She teleported out of the room. Both Persona and Kazu went wide eyed.

"FIND MIKAN BEFORE SHE KILLS HERSELF!" yelled Kazu. Persona ran out of the office.

**Out in the forest **

"No one can stop me now," whispered the brunette. She held a knife up to her chest and stuck it in herself. She fell to the cold ground of the forest. Losing a lot of blood. It was going all around her. No one could save her now. As she was dieing one thought came to her mind 'At least I am doing them a favor'. She closed her eyes and went into sleep.

"MIKAN!" yelled a little girl, with crimson eyes. She ran over to the girl lying on the ground.

**Done with the chapter! Poor Mikan she got killed. Now how will this change the story. Wait that isn't good. OMG SHE GOT KILLED HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? Well anyway REVIEW!**


	7. Hospital and lie

**Do not own.**

**Last time MIKAN KILLED HERSELF! Okay so you guys are probably wondering who that girl was. I thought she could finally make an appearance. So be happy. I know I am not. Now lets see if Mikan got killed or not.**

**At the hospital in the waiting room. Normal POV**

There were two people pacing around the waiting room in the hospital. They couldn't keep still after what happened yesterday night.

_~Flashback~_

Persona and Kazu were running around the academy trying to find Mikan. When they couldn't find her they went back to the main office. They didn't know where else to look anymore. They were about to go back into the office when they heard yelling. They turned around a saw someone running to them.

"KAZU!" yelled a little girl. Persona and Kazu were just staring at the girl just wondering who it was. The girl got closer and closer to them and they realized who it was. It was Aoi Hyuuga.

"Aoi what are you doing outside of the hideout?" asked Persona.

"Who cares about that," said Aoi.

"Do you need something?" asked Kazu.

"Oh I almost forgot," said Aoi. She took a deep breath. "MIKAN IS DIEING ON THE GROUND IN THE FOREST!" Kazu and Persona looked at each other, before running towards the forest. "They are idiots they don't even know where to go." With that said she ran after them. After a few minutes of searching for the two idiots, she found them looking around the forest. She walked up to them a starred at them.

"So… um… where is Mikan?" asked Kazu.

"Idiots, follow me," said Aoi walking towards where Mikan was lying down.

"I think she hangs out with Mikan to much," whispered Persona.

"I totally agree with that," said Kazu. It was silent till they saw Mikan. There was bugs in the blood. You could also see that some of the bugs were trying to get into were the wound was, but they couldn't get into there since the knife was still in the wound.

"Aren't bugs suppose to show up like after at least an hour?" asked Persona.

"It took me about 45 minutes just to find you guys," said Aoi.

"Lets just get her to the hospital," said Kazu.

_~End of Flashback~_

It was sure a long night after that. She has been in surgery a little over 12 hours. One of the nurses sometimes comes out to explain the situation that is going on in the room. When Subaru first told them what happened. They panicked. He said 'When Mikan stabbed herself she did manage to get her heart. She is half way dead. Or should I say she is almost dead. She scrapped her heart. It would have killed her if you waited another hour to get her here. Now we can save her but it will take awhile. We can fix the scratch on her heart. It will take awhile. We don't know how long it will take though" So they haven't gotten anymore sleep since then. They have told the teachers to just tell everyone else that she was away. As always no one questioned that she was on another mission. They got used to the idea of her always away. When the others in the class told Youichi and Tsubasa they didn't think she was on another mission. They know that Kazu and Persona would never send her on a mission during this week. So they wanted to go and talk to them after class.

**Later that day after class**

Tsubasa and Youichi are talking outside Kazu's office. They were just talking to his assistant. She had said that he was at the hospital wing.

"Tsubasa do you think Mikan is there?" asked Youichi.

"It would explain why they said that she went on a mission," said Tsubasa.

"Do you think we should go and talk to them?" asked Youichi.

"I don't think it will hurt," said Tsubasa. He thought for a couple minutes. Then he started to walk towards the hospital wing. Youichi just followed right behind him.

**At the hospital when they arrive.**

When they first walk in they saw two people who looked terrible. They walked up to them just staring at them.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Persona who was still pacing around.

"What happened with Mikan?" asked Tsubasa.

"Mikan is in surgery," said Kazu.

"Since when?" asked Youichi.

"Over 12 hours," said Persona.

"What happened?" asked Tsubasa.

"She tried killing herself again," said Kazu. Youichi and Tsubasa eyes got wide.

"It is not her fault that this day has always gotten messed up." said Persona.

"You guys never told us what happened," said Youichi.

"Actually I only know part of it," said Tsubasa.

"This is the day she destroyed her village. Plus when we took her to a different village for meeting new people she destroyed that place to on this day," said Persona.

"Also about 2 years ago her wind got out of control. Youichi you remember Kaname right?" asked Tsubasa. Youichi nodded. "Well she was training by herself. Kaname was watching her. Since everyone was busy. Anyway, during that time some people who were AAO agents came to try to kill her. She got afraid and she destroyed everyone around her. Kaname also got killed. She blames herself for everything that happens."

"But it isn't her fault its her alice," said Youichi.

"We know but she blames herself for not controlling her emotions more," said Persona.

"But that is not fair that's-" Youichi got cut off.

"Excuse me but Mikan is out of surgery," said Subaru.

"So how is she doing?" asked Kazu.

"She is fine give her about a months rest and she will be good to go," said Subaru.

"Well that's good," said Persona.

"What about her classes?" asked Tsubasa.

"She doesn't need to go to classes," said Kazu.

"Maybe to you guys but what about her friends?" asked Tsubasa.

"She is on a mission," said Persona.

"Everyone knows how good she is," said Youichi.

"She got pilled with missions," said Persona.

"Whatever, they will notice that something is wrong," said Tsubasa.

"No, they will not if everything goes as planned," said Kazu.

"You guys have never done this," said Tsubasa.

"Doesn't mean we cant pull this off," said Persona.

Tsubasa sighed. "Fine do whatever you want. Lets go Youichi before we get infected by crazy germs."

"We are not crazy!" yelled Kazu. Tsubasa and Youichi just walked out and went to meant the rest of the gang.

"Hey you guys!" yelled Tsubasa.

"Where did you go?" asked Misaki.

"Went to talk with Persona and Kazu," said Tsubasa.

"Why?" asked Hotaru.

"We wanted to know what happened with Mikan, and when she will be back," said Tsubasa.

"When?" asked Ruka.

"About a month," said Youichi. Everyone just starred at the two people. They didn't know what to say. Natsume was worried and sad. He was not going to see Mikan for a month and she might get hurt. They others were surprise and worried. They hopped nothing happens to her.

"Well we should probably wait until she comes back," said Hotaru. After she said that she grabbed Ruka and went away from the group. Everyone else went their separate ways.

**Natsume's POV**

Well this sucks. We actually started to be real good friends and then she has to be gone for a month. Actually I never heard about any missions being longer then 3 days. So is there something more to this? Maybe I am just thinking to deep. It is probably nothing to be worried about. I wonder how she is doing. Is she hurt or… NO! I can't think about her! I have got no reason to think about her. I mean yeah she is interesting. Plus she can be sweet sometimes and she is gentle. What am I thinking! Bad thoughts get out of my head! I can't think about this right now. Even though she is beautiful a lot of the time. Bad thoughts! What is happening to me!

**Hotaru's POV**

What is that baka hiding. It is not like her to just leave. Okay it was but only for a few days. There is something more to this. I don't think we are aloud to know. Maybe I should just ignore all of this. Or I could just find out. No, I might look up information on everyone, but I will not do it on my best friend. I will just have to wait until she comes back.

**Ruka's POV**

Okay that is weird. Mikan just up and leaving. Well not that weird but disappearing for a month is weird even for her standards. I might think she is scary the first time I meant her, but after a few weeks I got used to her and we are good friends. Even though most of the time she just wanted to call me names. Since I was to easy to pick on. I know Hotaru and Natsume really care for her. Even though Natsume doesn't think he cares. I will help them look for her if they want me to. Maybe I am to kind sometimes.

**Sumire's PO V**

Yes! Finally I get Natsume all to myself! Good thing I was hiding behind that bush. Maybe I am a little bit of a stalker. But it is worth all the information. I do feel a little worried for Mikan. I mean she is not that bad. But I can't say that. To everyone I hate her. But she is cool. Maybe I could start over with her. But then she would end up with Natsume. It's not like I have a chance with him though. As far as I can see she has a better chance with him. Okay I have decided I am going to be her friend! Watch out Mikan Sakura you just got a new friend!

**Yuu's POV**

Everyone seems so worried about Mikan. So am I but that is different. Those other three seems to be worried more then anyone else. I hope everything works out.

**Nonoko and Anna POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE MIKAN IS GONE FOR A MONTH! I want to cry. I hope those three will be alright.

**Kitsuneme and Mochiage POV**

Mikan needs to come back. It is so boring when we can't tease Natsume about her. Mikan I miss you!

**Koko's POV**

I can't believe Tsubasa and Youichi lied to us! I read their minds thinking something was off on their story. I was right! Mikan is in the fucking hospital! That is totally different from the story. Plus no one is suppose to know about her being in the hospital. I can't believe this! Shouldn't her friends at least know what happened to her? I am going to go and have a talk with Kazu!

**Well done with this chapter. Hope you liked it! Review! **


	8. new world

**Do not own.**

**Last time Mikan was in the hospital. Tsubasa and Youichi went to tell the others about her being there for a month. Koko is not that happy.**

**Normal POV**

After everyone went different ways, Koko decided to head over to the hospital. When he got into the hospital he saw two people pacing around.

"You guys!" yelled Koko. They both looked over and saw him. "Why are you lying to everyone?"

"How do you even know about what's going on?" asked Kazu.

"All I know is that Mikan is in the hospital," said Koko.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to tell him," said Persona.

"You are right!" yelled Koko.

"Mikan is in the hospital for killing herself," said Kazu.

Koko's eyes got wide. "Why the hell would she do that?" Then Kazu and Persona told about her parents dying. Then about the other times when she was in the academy.

"So she just blames herself," said Kazu.

"But that is bull!" yelled Koko.

"Just don't worry about it," said Persona.

"What about everyone else?" asked Koko.

"No one is suppose to know," said Kazu.

"Why?" asked Koko.

"Then it would just be tiring," said Persona.

"What he means is that we got some people we don't want to know she is here," said Kazu.

"Fine whatever, I am going," said Koko. He went out of the room.

**Some place about 30 miles away.**

"Are you sure she is there?" asked a man.

"Yeah I was even over there to check for myself," said a women.

"So when do we do this?" asked the man.

"We will start next week," said the women.

"Are you sure about that?" asked the man.

"She needs to be dead before she kills everyone." said the women.

"I agree." said the man.

**Back at the Academy**

Koko was mad when he entered his room. It was dinner time but he didn't want anything to eat. He felt like hurting something. Which was nothing like him. He was trying to figure out why they haven't said anything to the others.

**Koko's POV**

This is just crazy. I don't get what they mean. What do they mean that people would come. Is there something that they are not telling us? Why am I asking that? Of course we all are missing a big part of her story. But I just don't know what we are missing. What we could be missing could be something really small, or really big. Maybe I will talk to Tsubasa about this.

**Normal POV**

Koko ran out of his room and went to go find Tsubasa. He went around the different paths and what not. After about an hour he finally found him.

"Tsubasa!" yelled Koko.

"Yo, what do you need?" asked Tsubasa.

"I want to talk about Mikan," said Koko.

"So you really did read my mind earlier," said Tsubasa. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, so I went to talk with Kazu and Persona," said Koko. Tsubasa just starred at him. "Anyway I wanted to know what really happened in Mikan's past."

"You already know," said Tsubasa who suddenly got serious.

"I know that! I want to know what Kazu meant by people will come after her if they know she is here," said Koko.

"If I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone about this," said Tsubasa.

"Promise," said Koko.

"Mikan has been hunted ever since she was 2. Her alice started to show up around that time. Her parents didn't want her to go to school here. Unless she had to. Well they always were getting attacked. When she was 10 the group got tired of her running. They knew where she lived. So they attacked their place and tried to get her back. You know what happens after that. Well when Kazu said that he didn't want people to come, he was talking about the people after Mikan," said Tsubasa.

"Well what happens if the people find her and what do these people actually do?" asked Koko.

"The people want to make a new world. They need Mikan to help kill everyone in order to do that. If they do find Mikan they want to kill her," said Tsubasa.

"That makes no sense. It they want to use her then why kill her?" asked Koko.

"The reason for killing her is to have her sprit inside water," said Tsubasa.

"What?" asked Koko. He was totally confused.

"They will kill her using one of those huge test tubes. The tube and the water in it is special. It holds any spirit or soul. It will give any power the main owner had and give it to someone else," said Tsubasa.

"Is that even possible?" asked Koko.

"Yeah, but I have only seen how it works once," said Tsubasa.

"How does it work?" asked Koko.

"For the person to die takes a week. In that week the water around the body will destroy everything. First it starts with the skin. Then works its way to the heart and brain. By the end of the week the only thing left of the body is ashes of the bones," said Tsubasa. Koko just stood wide eyed. "The soul lives in the water. It can live until all life is token out of it."

"B-B-But that is insane," whispered Koko.

"Life is always liked that for some people," said Tsubasa.

"T-Then what is with the new world?" asked Koko.

"They think this world is place with to much ciaos. So they want to kill everyone. With the corps they will put a shot that makes us regenerate. Anyway they want to make a world that is just peace. No wars. No battles. No fighting. Just the most best world anywhere," said Tsubasa.

"Is that even possible?" asked Koko.

Tsubasa smirked a little. "In this world with people living and life is among us. People will always fight. Which will cause some battles. Which will end up in wars. No one can stay away from it. In this world or that new world." Koko looked at him before walking away.

**So what do you think? I actually liked it. Never really happens. REVIEW!**


	9. Two people

**Do not own.**

**Last time Koko found about the new world. Some of you people said I twisted the plot. So I had some people read this story. They said the same thing. It made me go crazy for a few days. Cause they totally blocked my head. Then I have been watching the Dallas Cowboys! They are 0-2 it stinks. Then they play the Texans tomorrow. Joy you better make that 0-3. Well this should be an interesting year for them. Then I have been working! I know it's a surprise even to me haha. Well if I don't update then blame it on work and school. So enjoy.**

**One week later in class.**

Everyone was sitting around being bored. No one has asked about Mikan. Koko keeps to himself. Which everyone was worried about him. After awhile they just learned to deal with it. Natsume was still sad about Mikan leaving for missions. No one has seen Mikan, besides the people who k new about her being in the hospital. Then those two people have been around the outside of the building.

**Outside of the academy.**

"Are you sure about today?" asked the women.

"Yes, if we want the new world to come we better do this," said the man.

"Fine," said the women.

"But I do have one question for you," said the man.

"What is it?" asked the women.

"Why do you want to kill your own daughter just to have peace?" asked the man.

"Because she doesn't need to live with the burden of killing everyone who she comes in contact with," said the women.

"But, Yuka she doesn't mean any of that! She can control her alice better!" yelled the man.

"Shut up we have to do this!" yelled Yuka.

"You do know she will ask how you are alive," said the man.

"I will tell her the truth when that comes," said Yuka who walked away.

"Yuka you are making the biggest mistake of your life," said the man who went back through the gates of the academy.

**Later that day in the hospital with Mikan and Persona.**

"Mikan we need to talk," said Persona who was sitting down holding Mikan's hand.

"What is it?" asked Mikan who was still very weak at the moment.

"_They_ know that you are here," said Persona. When Mikan heard this she shoot straight up. She felt so much pain and she grabbed her chest. She could feel the stitches that were closing her wound. "Mikan you need to rest for now."

"Shut up! I need to fight before others die because of me!" yelled Mikan.

"Mikan just settle down, and don't worry about it," said Persona.

"No! I don't want it to happen again!" yelled Mikan. Persona grabbed Mikan and forced her down on the bed.

"It won't happen again, I swear I will take care of everything," said Persona. Mikan stopped struggling knowing that it was going to be no good to fight back. She just went back to sleep and Persona left the room. After a few more minutes Mikan opened up her eyes.

"Like hell am I going to let you do this all by yourself. This is my problem and not yours," were Mikan's last words before she really fell back into sleep.

**Next day in front of the Academy again…**

"Yuka lets go and kill her to make the new world," said the man. Yuka nodded at him then went through the gates with him.

"Anything you say Narumi," said Yuka. Narumi just smiled at Yuka and both went towards the academy.

**Now I know it was short but if you got a problem with that cry me a river! Okay I am just kidding. Or am I? You will never know. Anyway I bet you guys didn't see that one coming! Sorry I am in a good mood. Cowboys won against Texans. It is now 1-2 but I hope they keep this up. They don't play next week. I got my first pay check today to it was wow. So anyway please review and tell me what you think about it! PLEASE!**


	10. Yuka is who?

**Do not own.**

**Okay last time Narumi and Yuka entered the academy.**

**Well I was going to update like yesterday but I was sick and didn't want to do anything. Plus I am sure you guys would not to read a lot of mistakes. So I am being nice. Plus Cowboys play Vikings Sunday. They would most likely lose. So they won't get a chance to go to the playoffs or anything. So sad.**

**Normal POV**

It was early in the morning when there was an explosion. The explosions were all over the academy grounds. All of the students were surprised by it that they ran out of the buildings they were in. The adults told them all to go towards the gym. On the other side of campus someone woke up. Of course it is Mikan. It took a minute to relies what was going on. When she did figure out what was going on she leaped out of bed. That was when Persona came into the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Persona. He grabbed onto Mikan's arm so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Leave me alone! I need to go help everyone!" yelled Mikan. She grabbed Persona's arm and threw him across the room. He hit the wall, then landed on the floor. Then Mikan ran out of the room as fast as she could before Persona could grab her again. When Persona looked up Mikan was gone. He cursed a few times then got up and ran out of the room.

Mikan just kept running until she saw what she didn't want to see. Yuka. She never actually knew who was after her. Persona and Kazu always kept it a secret. Mikan couldn't move an inch. When Yuka looked towards Mikan she smirked and walked away. At that moment Mikan had an instinct to go after her. When she followed her she ended up in front of the gym. Everyone who went to the school was outside. They were all surprise to see Mikan at the academy. But the three who knew about Mikan being in the hospital were wondering why she wasn't resting. Mikan wasn't really paying attention to the other people. She was just focusing on Yuka. When ever she made a move Mikan would follow with her eyes.

~HOWWWLLLLL~HOWWLLLL~HOWWLLL~

The howling came from one of the buildings. Everyone looked towards the building. There were three wolves on the building. They grew in size. All three were as tall as trees. When they jumped they landed beside Mikan. Then they glowed and grew to the size of one of the buildings. They were all surprised. No one knew what to do.

"So Mikan I take it you want a fight?" smirked Yuka. Mikan just glared at her. Then the wolves started to howl. Everyone was silent, while the wolves just howled. Then it was Mikan's turn to smirk. And when she did her wolves stopped howling and a new source of howling started. When it started Persona entered. He was in front of the students. You could hear him curse to himself. Then the next thing you knew there were five new wolves that were the same size as the three but different colors. Everyone got wide eyed.

"Mother, I would like you to meet my pets," smirked Mikan. Yuka just starred wide eyed. Then Narumi who was behind Yuka just fainted. Mikan smirked and started to laugh evil.

"Great you got the evil Mikan out," said Persona. Everyone just starred at him. "What when ever she laughs like that its bad news!" Everyone looked back at Mikan. They didn't know what to do at the moment.

"Well mother, lets fight," laughed Mikan. Yuka smirked and walked towards Mikan. Mikan's glare never trembled at all. Yuka was starting to get a little shaky. She didn't really understand how Mikan could change so much. But then again, she has experience so many things in a life time. She probably killed more then she could count. And she is smart so that would be a lot. But she had hurt Mikan by pretending to have died. Wouldn't that make her the bad person. Why is she even doing this stuff at all. She doesn't even remember anything from the time she got cut open. Yuka stopped. Mikan smirked knowing what was going to happen next..

"Mikan you're mother is dead," said Yuka. Everyone was confused but Mikan. Even Persona and Kazu were confused.

"I know. I am not stupid Reo," said Mikan. Then Yuka's body hit the floor and Reo came out from behind the tree. Narumi fainted again. Then everyone else was just confused.

"So how long did you know it was me, controlling you're mothers body?" asked Reo. Everyone starred at Mikan waiting for an answer.

"Fighting. My mother would never want to fight unless she has a grudge against me," said Mikan. She might of never knew her mother for that long. But she knew one thing she would never fight. And she would never want a new world. She loved this world. It might having fighting and everything. But that was just part of life. You could never get rid of all the fighting and bloodshed.

"So I guess I should have acted more like you're mother then," said Reo. He put on a bored expression. Mikan smirked, which made Reo confused.

"It wouldn't even mater. Because, when I destroyed the village, no one was left alive. I know that for a fact," smirked Mikan. Kazu and Persona hit their forehead. They wondered why they didn't think about that.

"Well then, I don't have anymore plans after this so I guess I am screwed," said Reo. Mikan just stood there with her wolves not really caring. "Since you aren't doing anything I am going to make a run for it." Then he ran as fast as he could to the outside.

"Mikan, why didn't you kill him?" asked Persona. Mikan just turned to him and smirked.

"It would be no fun. Plus I want a fare fight against him," said Mikan. She turned and walked away. Her wolves glowed again, and followed her into the forest.

**The next day in class.**

Everyone just acted like it was the same as any other day. Some were still confused about what happened yesterday but they just ignored it. So Ruka was petting his rabbit. Hotaru was doing something with a computer. Then Natsume was 'sleeping.' Everyone else was just talking and doing their own thing. Then after a few minutes the door banged open. Everyone looked to see who it was. They all saw Mikan. They all said morning to her. In response Mikan just nodded her head. She went to go to her seat, besides Natsume. By this time Natsume is awake. When Mikan sat down Natsume decided to talk to her.

"So you got more then three wolves," stated Natsume. Mikan looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they are others who grew up and went to live around the northern forest," said Mikan. Natsume just starred at her. He didn't know what to say anymore. For one he always got this weird feeling whenever he is hanging out with her. And he just didn't know what to say. When Hotaru looked over and saw Natsume just looking nervous she took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. Then she threw it at Natsume. It landed on his eye. He picked the piece of paper up and read the note.

_Hyuuga,_

_If you like her just tell her. You look like a love sick dog. Who can't do anything but wish._

_Imai_

Natsume looked towards Hotaru. Who just gave a peace sign and turned around. Then he sighed. Then started to write back. He threw it towards her and she caught it without even looking.

_Imai_

_If I actually liked her I would. But I don't like her. And I do not look like a love sick dog. Or whatever. _

_Hyuuga_

Hotaru rolled her eyes at the note. Then she started to write back again.

_You like her get over it. You could say you don't like her a billion times and it wouldn't be true. You like her just admit it and we don't have to play this game._

Natsume saw what it said and wanted to burn the note into nothing. But ignored it and started to write.

_I don't like her. If I did then well I don't know. I just don't okay._

Hotaru ripped the note into tiny pieces. Then she left the room. But she left a note on Natsume's desk.

_Hyuuga you like her and you know that. But you don't want to admit it. You should before it is to late, and save her before everything goes wrong._

Natsume sighed and burned the note. But the last few words were bothering him. _Before everything goes wrong._ He looked towards Mikan who was sleeping on her desk. Then he got up and walked out of the room.

**Wow I think I got off that subject of the fight. But other wise I kind of liked the story. Not. I think I can do better. But oh well.**

**CONTEST**

**Okay I am doing a crossover and I want you guys to choose which one I should do first.**

**Naruto**

**Prince of Tennis**

**Shugo Chara**

**Vampire Knight**

**~Tell me which one you want and the one with the most votes I will do!**


	11. AAO

**Do not own.**

**Last time you guys found out that Yuka is actually just a puppet. This is going to get mixed up and fast so keep up!**

**In the morning with Mikan and Persona.**

"We have a new mission," said Persona. Mikan was looking out of the window. Watching everyone just having the time of their lives.

"What is it?" asked Mikan. Persona looked at her then back at the piece of paper their uncle gave him early that morning.

"Our uncle," started Persona. Mikan looked back at Persona, and raised an eyebrow. Persona sighed. "He wants you to go over to the AAO and be an agent over there, once gain their trust kill them all." Mikan's eyes went wide.

"But we did that already!" yelled Mikan. Persona nodded and turned around.

"This time if you failed you have to be killed," said Persona. Mikan's eyes went even wider.

"Why the hell do I have to be killed!" yelled Mikan.

"So they will not get your body," said Persona. After that was said Mikan became serious.

"When do I leave?" asked Mikan.

"As soon as you are ready," said Persona. Mikan nodded and walked away.

**In the classroom.**

The bell just rang and Mikan wasn't in the room. Everyone thought she was busy with a mission. Which was true. After a few minutes in class Persona came in.

"Persona do you need something?" asked Narumi.

"I have something to say to everyone in this room," said Persona. "Mikan Sakura will no longer be in this school." Everyone just stared at him wide eyed.

"Where did she go?" asked Hotaru.

"AAO," said Persona. Everyone yelled 'WHAT." Persona covered his ears. "Shut up."

"How are you so calm?" asked Natsume. Everyone looked towards Persona.

"Calm?" asked Persona. "Who said anything about being calm?" His eye started to twitch really bad. He mad his fist into a ball.

"Okay, never mind," said Natsume. Persona walked out of the room. When he was out in the hallway, he banged his head against the wall.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," said Persona. Then walked away like nothing happened.

**AAO**

Mikan had just entered the main headquarters. Every agent that ever had fought her was staring at her. Reo was a few feet in front of her.

"Mikan, welcome to our home," said Reo. He put on a smile. "Or should I call you Aka Ookami?"

"It does not matter to me," said Mikan.

"Okay here you will be known as Mikan, but on missions you will be called Aka Ookami," said Reo. Mikan nodded. "Follow me." Mikan got showed to her room. Once there he stopped her. "Mikan be careful, I would hate if you just died one day." Then he went back down the hall.

That was the start of everything.

**Okay~ I am sorry it was short. But if I kept on going it would spoil everything! Now would you want that to happen? ANYWAY REVIEW!**


	12. regular

**Do not own.**

**Okay this is really, really late! Sorry! I had writers block for the longest time! Then I got talking to Michan about the future of Gakuen Alice. Like what will happen. Then it struck me on what to do! So thanks! **

**So last time Mikan went to sort of join the AAO. BUT we are having a time skip.**

**Normal POV**

_So it has been five months. __**I am not writing about what she does for Persona and Kazu already. Meaning she went on missions. **__Now something happened to the building. It exploded with everyone in it. That includes Mikan. Persona sent Tsubasa to look what happened. Tsubasa couldn't find anything but ashes and some bodies. He told Persona and he nodded. Since then no know what is going on at all. Everyone thought Mikan Sakura was dead. _

**A month later in Persona's office**

"Mission completed," said someone in front of Person's desk. Persona nodded at the person. "When?"

"Don't worry about it," said Persona. The person punched his desk into half.

"You know I want answers!" yelled the person.

"Don't worry about it Aoi," said Persona. Aoi was starting to cry. "Now you don't need to cry."

"Why! It has been a month since you ordered me to kill Mikan!" yelled Aoi.

"Yes, and you did a good job," said Persona. Aoi gritted her teeth and left the room.

Now you might be wondering when the hell did Aoi started to do missions? Mikan taught her how before she left. Persona ordered her to teach her.

"Mikan, you can come out of hiding," said Persona. Then the broken desk flipped upside down to a new one, and a brunette was sitting on top of the desk.

"You don't have to be so mean to her," said Mikan.

"I am suppose to act depressed that you're dead," said Persona. Mikan chuckled and jumped off the desk. "Anyway how long do we need to pretend that you're dead?"

"Reo is only half way dead, I need to finish getting his alice then I will not be dead anymore," said Mikan.

"It sounds like you are coming back from the dead," smirked Persona.

"It feels like it," said Mikan. Then Persona got up from his chair and walked over to her. "I feel weak."

"You should rest, it wasn't that long ago since Reo had stabbed you in the heart," said Persona. Mikan nodded and went to the couch and went to sleep.

**Later that night**

"Mikan," whispered Kazu. He has been trying to wake her up for two hours. He kept on getting punched by her. No wonder Persona sent him to wake her up. "Mikan, you're about to be rained on." Mikan shot up and looked at Kazu like he was crazy. "Well, you're awake."

"Shut up!" hissed Mikan. Then she feel back on the couch. Only to be shot back up by the pain from her chest.

"I just wanted to give you the pain medicine," said Kazu holding up a pill jar. Mikan glared at him and grabbed the container and took five pills. She threw it at the wall and went to sleep.

"I guess she is mad," said Persona. Kazu looked at him like he was stupid. "Just saying." Persona put his hands up and backed away slowly.

_The days went by fast Mikan was trying to heal her body. She would have a lot of pain. She took so many pain pills, but it never did anything for her. It has been seven months since she was 'dead'. Everyone was really depressed but never showed it. Even though everyone knew about it. Mikan did go on some missions on trying to get the alice out of Reo, that would end his life. _

_Right now Reo was in the Gakuen Alice Hospital. Everyone was ordered not to do anything or say anything. So they never did, except one person tried. He ended up dead by someone with a red mask. So no one said anything._

**Nine months into Mikan's 'death'**

"Persona," said Mikan. She was at their house, in the Northern Forest.

"Yes?" asked Persona. He was resting against the tree.

"Dead," was the only thing Mikan said.

Persona's eyes got wide. "What?"

Mikan hit her head on the wall. "Remember! Reo is suppose to be dead! Yeah! I killed him not that long ago!"

"Oh that is what you meant," said Persona. Mikan got pissed and kicked him into the wall.

"I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't know you were just plain idiotic," said Mikan.

"Whatever, you are going back to class though," said Persona.

"What ever floats your boat," said Mikan. She walked out of the room.

**Yup its done! And its so short! Ha-ha just kidding! On with the story!**

**Class the next day**

Everyone was sitting in their seats. No one talks with each other anymore. Everyone turned cold to everyone. The class never talk to anyone or each other. The teachers thought it was weird. Anyway when the bell rang Narumi twirled inside the classroom.

"HELLO EVERYONE I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS!" sang Narumi. No one was paying attention to him. Which caused Narumi to sweat drop. "YOU MAY COME IN!" Then Mikan entered the room. **I was going to say person but I thought that you guys already knew who it was I don't have to. **

"Hey," said Mikan, No one wasn't even paying attention to her. So they didn't know that she was alive and in the class.

"Sorry Mikan, since they thought you were dead they stopped thinking," apologized Narumi.

"I got away to get their attention," smirked Mikan. Then she whistled, and everyone was still in their own little worlds.

"Mikan, I don't think that will work," said Narumi. Mikan smirked at him, before a bunch of howling started all over the place. Which caused everyone to finally come out of their world.

"So, I see that everyone exited there world?" asked Mikan, Everyone looked up front.

"MIKAN!" yelled everyone. While jumping out of their seats. When I say everyone, I mean everyone.

"Hey, long time no see," smirked Mikan. Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru ran over and tackled her to the ground.

"Mikan, what the hell!" yelled the three girls. All three were crying in Mikan's arms.

"Sorry, but I had a job to do," said Mikan.

"What?" asked Hotaru.

"I had to finish off Reo," said Mikan.

"You mean that guy who was trying to kill you for the new world?" asked Anna.

"Yup, and now everything is done," said Mikan.

"So we can have a normal life?" asked Nonoko.

"What do you mean by normal?" asked Mikan.

"Like a regular school, just with powerful students," said Hotaru.

"Hmm, I guess so," said Mikan. The three girls laughed and hugged Mikan again.

**Sorry! I just actually wanted to write a normal story about school life. Like after all this drama happens and they try to go back to school life. Like how we have school. You know boy drama, sports, fighting because of stupid reasons. Like that. **

**REVIEW**

**BEFORE YOU DO THAT!**

**I got a question. I know some people put themselves in their story. I was just wondering if I should do that? And if so which story? If almost everyone says no I won't do it. Just wondering!**

**REVIEW**


	13. Dance

**Do not own.**

**Okay, finally starting this story. I was going to start writing a hour ago. I blame the internet. Seriously. Anyway.**

**Last time, Mikan killed Reo. After who knows how many months. Now they are going to have some what of a regular school. Meaning some changes are to be in order! That sounds like a teacher yelling at bad kids. -_- Anyway to the story!**

* * *

**Normal POV- A meeting with the whole school**

Everyone was in the gym. Waiting for Kazu to say what will happen. Since they are going to be more like a regular school. Which they already are, sort of. So, Kazu and Persona walked on the stage in front of the students.

"Hello everyone," said Kazu. "I have a few things to say. One, ability classes will be changed to gym classes. Dangerous and Special will be one class. So instead of ability classes, will be gym. Then second, we will be having a contest." Everyone started to yell in cheer. But, some people. "Right, it will be a dancing competition. It can be any dancing. Like sissy ballerina to awesome hip hop moves. **(Sorry to the people who actually like ballerina. I just hate it to much) **You can sign up in the office. More details will be on the main bulletin board." Then Kazu went off the stage.

"Dance competition?" asked Mikan. She was sitting down by Hotaru, in there own corner. While everyone else in the group was just talking about the contest.

"Do you want to do it?" asked Hotaru. She was looking at her phone.

"Hip hop," stated Mikan. Hotaru stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "It sounds interesting. Not like we never did it before."

"You are lucky that I am your friend," said Hotaru. Mikan smirked. "What song will we do?"

"I don't know," said Mikan. She smirked at Hotaru.

"We need more people," said Hotaru.

"Why?" asked Mikan.

"Because, last time we did this we had our gang," said Hotaru.

"We could teach Youichi," said Mikan. Hotaru nodded at her. Mikan stood up and looked for Youichi. She found him talking with a bunch of guys. "Youichi!" Youichi looked towards Mikan. She was motioning for him to come over. The guys of the gang were looking at Mikan. Just looking not talking about anything. Anyway, Youichi ran over towards Mikan and Youichi. **(This is like really late but Youichi is 13 years old. It just made more sense.)**

"What you need?" asked Youichi. Mikan almost laughed, because how he said that.

"Anyway, do you want to be in our group for the competition?" asked Mikan.

"What are you doing?" asked Youichi.

Mikan and Hotaru both smirked. "Hip hop," both said.

Youichi raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you can dance?"

"What did you just say?" asked Mikan. Hotaru was by her side looking straight at Youichi.

"I think that is a little high standards for you," said Youichi.

"You wanna bet?" asked Hotaru.

"You challenging me?" asked Youichi.

"What we betting?" asked Mikan.

"If I win then you don't go anywhere near the competition," said Youichi.

"And, if we win, we get you and anyone we want from your group," said Hotaru.

"Okay, lets go," said Youichi. They nodded and went to the flat surface of the gym. You know some gyms have a stage, bleachers, and a basketball court. That is what their gym is like. "Guys we got to dance." His gang nodded and went down over with him.

"Ten against two?" asked Mikan. She was playing with her hair. Everyone who was still in the gym were watching them. Even all the gang. "We will try to go easy."

Youichi started to laugh, sarcastically. "Yeah whatever, just do your ballerina junk. While we go easy on you."

"Shouldn't we be saying that to you guys?" asked Mikan.

"We going to start?" asked Youichi.

"Hotaru," said Mikan. Hotaru nodded at her and went over to a stereo. That popped out of no where. She put in a CD and the music started to play.

* * *

**Time out. I don't know how many people actually know the break dancing moves. So all the moves that I put under this, by the END of the week videos will be up on my profile. If you can't get on Youtube then message me. I will explain the moves.**

* * *

**Club can't handle me by Flo Rida**

_You know I know how_

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_Watching you I'm watching you we go all out_

_The club can't even hand me right now ( Yeah)_

_The club can't even hand me right now ( Yeah)_

Mikan started out with a front head spin. Then slid on her knees on the floor. Hotaru jumped over her, and did the pop, lock, and drop. Then Mikan went over her and landed on the floor and did some windmills.

_Hey_

_I own the light and I don't need no help_

_Gotta be the feeling that scarface player_

_Stunting go wild can't handle this plan_

_Life of the club arrogant like Yeah!_

_Top like money all the girls just melt_

_Want to many all know me like twelve _

_Look like cash and they all just stare_

_Bottles, models, standing on chairs_

_Fall out cause that's the business_

_All out it's so ridiculous_

_Zone out so much attention_

_Scream out I'm in the building (Hey)_

_They watching I know this_

_I'm rocking I'm rolling_

_I'm holding, I know_

_You know it._

Youichi's group split up. Five in front and five in the back. They started to walk and lean both right and left. With kind of skipping while walking on the side. Then they would twist around. Then Youichi left the group. They did their own thing. Doing flips and some times a Latin Rock. Then Youichi did a couple Coin Drops.

_You know I know how_

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_Watching you I'm watching you we go all out_

_The club can't even hand me right now ( Yeah)_

_The club can't even hand me right now ( Yeah)_

This time Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other, and smirked. They did a couple of pop, lock, and drops. They rolled their body. Then they gave each other room. They did two front head flips. They were in front of each other now. Then they flipped backwards. They didn't land on their feet. Instead they went to their knees, and started to do Halos. Then got up and did some Latin Rock.

With that Youichi's group gave up. They put their hands up and backed away.

"Okay, you win," said Youichi.

"Good," smirked Mikan.

"I got all of that on video," said Hotaru. Everyone looked at her. Anyway everyone in the stands were yelling and clapping. Except for Natsume, who was just staring at Mikan. Who wouldn't someone who was really dangerous was that good at dancing. **(Even though I think there is a different reason) **After all that was over everyone started to do their own thing. Natsume was still staring at Mikan. She was talking with Youichi.

"Natsume, you coming?" asked Ruka. Natsume looked towards him and nodded. He got up and went with Ruka.

"What did you think?" asked Koko.

"About?" asked Natsume.

"Mikan and Hotaru," said Yuu.

"They could be better," shrugging Natsume. Everyone looked at him weird. "I mean they could have us."

"Why not join then?" they heard someone from behind. They looked and saw Mikan and Hotaru. They were still tired.

"I don't think you could handle the moves, little girl," teased Natsume.

"What? Do you want a competition to?" asked Hotaru.

"Fine you can join. But, little girl goes on a date with me," smirked Natsume.

"What! N-," started Mikan.

"Fine," said Hotaru. Mikan whipped her head around. "We need a group." Then she walked away. Mikan stared at Natsume. Then she ran after Hotaru.

"So, Nat you have a date," teased Koko. Natsume glared at him then walked away.

* * *

**End!**

**So how do you like the turn of events. Of course there is going to be more drama happening. It wouldn't be my type of story if drama didn't happen. Now what kind of drama will happen. Can anyone guess. There was a hint in the story.**

**By the way if anyone can think of any dance videos or hip hop music, could you share. I am not really into this type of stuff. HEHE. **

**REVIEW!**


	14. AN

**Do not own.**

**Okay first off.**

**I hit a wall.**

**I don't know what to do know.**

**I need a idea on what to do.**

**If you got an idea tell me.**

**If I use your idea then you get to choose a new character. **

**Also decide what that person would do in the chapter.**

**So help!**

**Please!**

**Please!**

**Please!**

**I think you get my point.**


	15. AN2

**I'm sorry everyone this is not a chapter. I am holding all my stories for a couple months.**

**I had a call from a publishing place. I have to finish my book in two months.**

**Yay! I am so happy I got a call back!**

**Sorry for this everyone.**

**I will try to update once in awhile.**

**Otherwise I will be writing my book.**

**Sorry once again.**


	16. Club

**Me: I know, it has been a long time.**

**Mikan: It's alright! :)**

**Natsume: No.**

**Me: *sigh* Of course it wouldn't be alright with Natsume.**

**Mikan: Why did it take long?**

**Me: School for 7 hours then work for 8 hours almost everyday. I need sleep also! Haha. Anyway. I am trying to update people!**

**Koko: Emana-san doesn't own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

**After school ~ With the girls ~ Normal POV**

"It's not fair! I can't believe you got a date with Natsume!" whined Permy, jumping up and down.

Hotaru looked over to Permy and leaned over to Mikan. "Since when was she part of this group?"

"Who knows," answered Mikan, looking at the sky.

"Permy, don't you think you are over reacting?" asked Anna, standing in front of Permy.

"I am not overreacting, and don't call me Permy!" yelled Permy, pointing at the sky.

"Anyway, Mikan, when are you having this date?" asked Nonoko, looking at her nails.

"How should I know," answered Mikan, she thought for a moment. "What is everyone doing tonight?"

"Nothing," everyone answered at the same time.

"We should go and party tonight!" smiled Mikan at everyone one. Everyone thought for a moment before agreeing. "They are opening a new dance club tonight at Central. We will party over there."

After everyone agreed to the decision they went their separate ways to get ready for that night.

* * *

****** That Night ******

Everyone meant up over at Mikan's house. When they entered the house they saw Persona tailing Mikan everywhere. Mikan stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the girls, Persona ran into her and fell on the floor.

"You girls look cool," complimented Mikan, smirking at them.

"Thanks," smiled Anna.

Mikan is wearing dark regular jeans that had some holes in them, but not those holes that reveal stuff. She was wearing DC shoes that were black and blue. Her shirt was a tank top that was red.

Hotaru was wearing light jeans. Her shoes were converse. She just had a black tank top on with a bunch of necklaces.

Permy was trying to pull of leather pants. **(Trying and failing)** Her shoes were heals that looked to be about half an inch. Her shirt was just one of those tube shirt things. **(Sorry I don't know what there called.)**

Anna was wearing red skinny jeans with Radii Strangler shoes. Her shirt was a white tank top, and she had a black hoodie on.

Nonoko was wearing the same style as Anna. Her skinny jeans were blue. Her shirt was black with a red hoodie.

"Persona, we're going!" yelled Mikan opening the door to outside.

"Wait! You can't go!" whined Persona.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell not?"

"Evil boys!" whined Persona, he ended up in the corner crying.

"Are you sure you guys are related?" asked Permy.

Mikan sighed. "Sadly, yes."

"We are going," stated Hotaru, walking out the house.

* * *

***** With the guys *****

All the guys were sitting around Natsume's room. "I am so bored!" whined Koko.

"W-What should we do?" asked Ruka.

"Hey! There is that new club opening!" yelled Kitsuneme, jumping up and down.

"Oh, I heard about that," said Yuu, looking up from a book he was reading. "Sumire texted me awhile ago and said that her and the girls are going."

"Then why why the hell are we still here?" asked Natsume, getting up. The guys smirked at Natsume.

"Looks like someone wants to see Mikan," sang Koko. Natsume glared over at him. "Okay, I get it."

"They are heading over there right now," said Yuu, looking down at his phone. Everyone nodded over to him and started to head to the club.

Natsume was wearing torn up black jeans with a lose white tank top with a black hoodie. He wore a old pair of skater shoes.

Ruka was wearing black jeans that had nothing on them. Wearing a plain black T-shirt and skater shoes.

Mochiage was wearing black skinny jeans with a black shirt that clung to his body. Then he had black boots and black gloves on his hands.

Koko wore a black shirt with a lose black hoodie. He wore black skinny jeans that have chains around the right leg with a belt, and black skater shoes.

Yuu was wearing skinny jeans that had laces hanging down. He wore black boots. He wore a lose hoodie.

Natsume looked at what everyone was wearing. "We might need to cut down on the black that we wear."

"Agreed." everyone says before they headed out.

* * *

***** At the club *****

The guys walked into the building to see the girls already there. Most of the guys were trying to get the girls to dance with them. The guys walked over to them. Koko grabbed Anna and they started to dance together. Yuu grabbed Sumire and dragged her to get a drink. Mochiage dragged Nonoko to a corner and started to make out with her. Ruka and Natsume just walked over the girls. Mikan and Hotaru just stared at them before walking away from them.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Natsume, grabbing Mikan by the waist and pulling her towards him.

"Dancing," stated Mikan, smirking up at him.

"Why?" asked Natsume, looking down at Mikan.

Mikan raised an eyebrow at him. "You do know this is a dance club, right?"

"Ah, right," muttered Natsume, and smirked at her. "Wanna dance?"

Mikan chuckled at him. "Sure."

"Good," said Natsume. They started to dance with each other. After about five fast song a slow song started to play. Mikan was about to walk away, but Natsume caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. "We are still dancing."

"Why?" asked Mikan, raising a eyebrow.

"Because, I just want to dance with you," muttered Natsume. Mikan stared at him for a moment, before turning around and putting her arms around his neck. Natsume smirked down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was half way through the song before Mikan started to talk.

"Why did you want to go on a date?" asked Mikan at random. Natsume stopped for a split second.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsume, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean. You could have asked for anything, but you just asked for a date," Mikan said, looking up at him.

"I guess you could say I just fell," muttered Natsume, leaning down to Mikan and whispered into Mikan's ear.

"You fell?" asked Mikan, a bit confused. Natsume chuckled in her ear and Mikan shivered a bit.

"I love you," muttered Natsume in her ear. Mikan's eyes got wide at the confession. Before Mikan had a chance to say anything Natsume's lips was on Mikan's.

* * *

**Me: Yay! I know it's short, but at least I updated!**

**Natsume: More. What happened?**

**Me: You just want the continuation of the kiss. -_-**

**Mikan: W-What just happened?**

**Me: Natsume kissed you. Get over it.**

**Natsume: Yeah, get over it.**

**Me: Anyway please review. **


End file.
